


A rainbow after the storm

by HoneyImaMARVELbaby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Break Up, Cheating, Irondad, M/M, Mama Spider, Marvel Universe, Stony - Freeform, spiderson, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyImaMARVELbaby/pseuds/HoneyImaMARVELbaby
Summary: What will happen when Steve is couth cheating by his best friend?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 71





	A rainbow after the storm

It was late at night after a long mission for Bucky when he was walking down the hall to get to his room. A moan like sound rang through the corridor and he stopped in his tracks. The guest room, that was right next to his, had a dim light coming from it. He would've brushed it of if it wasn't unusual. And then the door to the room opened and out of it walked Steve with someone who was not Tony. The guy walked away and Bucky was left there looking dumbfounded at Steve.  
"Hi Buck" he said like nothing just happened.  
"Steve, what the hell?! Who's this?"  
"That's Mike, my boyfriend"  
"Steve, you and Tony are not in an open relationship"  
"I know"  
"Your wedding is in a month!"  
"That I also know" Steve yawned.  
"This is gonna break him"  
"I don't really care"  
"What about Peter then?" Bucky asked, "the kid loves you"  
"He's Tony's kid, not mine. I can admit he's a good kid, but that doesn't mean I love him"  
"What the hell has happened to you man? I can't recognize you. The old Steve would've never done these things"  
"Well, the old Steve is gone" with those words he walked away to go to his fiance, lay in bed, snuggle with him and pretend.

Bucky sat on his bed thinking. He had to tell Tony, the mad had to know he's getting cheated on. He eventually went to sleep, a restless sleep.

When the morning came around Bucky was still banging his head against the wall for what to do. He wanted to kill Steve for doing this to Tony. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat and then go train.  
"Hi Tony" he said, even though surprised to see the man there at that time.  
"Hi Bucky. I made myself pancakes but I can't eat them all. Want some?"  
"Okay"  
"They're probably bad. I'm not a good cook like you or Steve"  
"I'm sure they're fine Tones" Bucky saw the light blush that spread over Tony's cheeks but he turned away quickly to cover it. Bucky took a bite from the pancakes and his eyes widened.  
"Holy shit Tony, those are good" he said, mouth full.  
"Thank you. The recipe is from my mom"

He and Tony ate quietly. When they were done, the plates were placed in the dishwasher.  
"Tony, have you seen something strange going on with Steve?" Bucky asked.  
"Um, no. Why?"  
"I feel something's going on. I don't want to upset you, but I think he's cheating on you"  
Tony looked at him with shocked eyes.  
"You- you think so? I don't- I'm not sure. I'll try talking to him. He doesn't wanna talk with me lately, like at all. But I'll try" he stuttered out.   
"Okay. I'll see you around"  
"Yeah, see ya"

Bucky went to the training room and stayed there for the rest of the day. Tony's sad face was stuck in his mind. Why didn't he tell him straight away? He went to his room to take a shower before dinner. At the table, he sat awkwardly, looking down at his plate and avoiding Steve's gaze. When he was done eating he excused himself and went to his room.

Peter still doesn't know what told him to walk around the tower in the middle of the night, curiosity maybe. He saw the light coming from the guest room and opened the door to turn it off. But what he saw in there left him shocked and in tears. Peter ran to Tony's lab, knowing his father was there.  
"Hey Peter, Pete what happened? C' mon buba, you can tell me"  
"I- I- I… I was walking around a- and the guest room. A- and pops was in there wi- with this other man and he… he was kissing him," Peter hugged Tony tight, "I'm sorry dad"  
"It's not your fault Pete. Why don't you go to aunt Tasha? I'm gonna go talk to Steve"  
"Okay" Peter nodded, wiping his eyes.

Tony walked his son to Natasha's room before going to the guest room. He walked in it, closing his eyes for a second before looking right in Steve's soul. He was half naked, while the other guy was only in his underwear.  
"Leave" Tony said.  
"What?! You can't kick me out!" Steve argued.  
"Yes, yes I can. And I'm doing it. Leave my tower, leave me and my son and take your fuck doll with you"  
Steve huffed in a breath and put on his shirt, dragging the other man out with him.

Tony watched him go. He walked in the closest room and slid down the wall, finally letting his tears fall. He heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching him but he didn't- couldn't move. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he was pulled in a hug. Tony wrapped his arms around the other person and held them tight.  
"Y- you w're right. He's cheating" Tony sobbed.  
"I'm sorry Tones"  
He was suddenly getting picked up and Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist. Bucky rubbed his back while holding him up with the other.  
"Steve is one fucking son of a bitch for doing this to you. He didn't deserve you" the words got a teary chuckle out of Tony and he wiped his eyes.  
"Well, he clearly didn't want to leave" Tony whispered, laying his head on Bucky's shoulder, tears still falling down his cheeks.  
"You did the right thing Tony. It doesn't matter what he wanted"  
"I know"

Bucky continued walking around his room slowly with Tony in his arms.  
"Buck, can I stay with you?" he asked.  
"Of course Tones. You can stay as long as you want"  
"Thank you" Tony had started dosing off, exhausted from work and what happened with Steve. He fell asleep, still in Bucky's arms, while the soldier hummed a soft melody. He was laid down in bed and pulled against a strong chest. Bucky wrapped one arm around Tony's waist to keep him close and fell asleep himself.

When Tony woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around.  
"Bucky?" he asked but no one responded. Tony stood up and walked out the room. It was unusually quiet at the penthouse but he didn't care enough to see why. He went to the kitchen to make himself coffee.  
"What are you doing here? I told you to fuck off" Tony said as he walked by Steve.  
"I came to take the last of my stuff"  
"Okay" Tony went to the lab instead of the kitchen so he wouldn't have to see Steve again. He just sat in his chair and started blankly at a wall.  
"Friday, where is Peter?" he asked.  
"He went to school boss"  
"School?"  
"It's Monday, sir" the AI reminded him.  
"Oh. Where's Bucky?"  
"Sargant Barnes is in the training room"  
"Thanks Fri" Tony whispered before standing up and going to the training room.  
"Hi Tony" Bucky said as he saw the man enter the room.  
"Hi. Do you mind if I stay here? I don't really wanna be alone" he asked.  
"Of course you can Tones. We can go upstairs and watch a movie if you want"  
"Okay"

Bucky put on his shirt and they walked upstairs.  
"I wanna take a quick shower if you don't mind"  
"Yeah, of course, go" Tony said.  
"I'll be back in fifteen minutes at max, okay?"  
"Okay"  
Bucky ran to his room and went right in the shower. In just a little over five minutes he was done and he put on some clothes. He went back to the living room and Tony looked at him with a small smile. Bucky sat down next to him and relaxed in the cushions.  
"What are we gonna watch?" Tony asked.  
"I don't know, whatever you want"  
"Um, can we watch 'Finding Nemo'?"  
"'Course"

Without another word the TV lighted up and the movie started playing. Tony slowly moved closer and closer to Bucky until he was able to lay his head on the man's shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arm around Tony.  
"Can I sleep in your room again?" Tony asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah" Bucky's heart was racing.  
"Thanks" he said.  
Tony moved so his head was laying in Bucky's lap and he had started playing with Tony's hair. As the movie was at it's end, Tony had fallen asleep, but Bucky didn't mind, he quite enjoyed it actually. A few minutes later Peter walked out of the elevator and waved at Bucky before going to his room.

When Tony woke up, he looked up at Bucky and smiled.  
"Peter ordered food for us all. He's inn his room"  
"Fri, thank Pete for the food for me"  
"Done boss"  
"It's in the kitchen" Bucky added.  
Tony stood up, stretching his limbs, and went to the kitchen, returning with a slice of pizza on which he was chewing.

When they were done with dinner they moved to Bucky's room. They changed in their sleep wear and went to bed.

Tony woke up in the same bed he had fallen asleep in almost three years ago. He looked down at his boyfriend, who was sprawled like a starfish on the bed and smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. He went to the bathroom and when he was done there, to the kitchen. Tony started preparing breakfast. He squealed when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.  
"Mornin' doll" the rough voice linked with the thick Brooklyn accent said and a kiss was pressed against Tony's neck.  
"Hi love" he said back and turned around to kiss his boyfriend properly.  
"Smells amazing. I'm sure it'll taste just as good"  
"Mhm"   
"Why do you wear this all the time?" he asked, twirling his finger around the necklace laying on Tony's chest.  
"'Cause I like it. And because it used to be yours"  
"I love you Tones"  
"I love you too Buck"


End file.
